


Welcome to the Pack

by Sapphire_Tornado



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Tornado/pseuds/Sapphire_Tornado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the pack waits for Peter and Chris to return and are introduced to their newborn daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a gif set by Begita on tumblr.  
> Original set: http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/74468892569/one-shot-peter-chris-introduce-the-pack-to

“Stiles why are you even here?” Cora asked, shoving him further down the couch. She plopped down next to him, throwing her feet up on the coffee table.

Stiles stuck his tongue out at her childishly. “Allison asked me to come along.”

Cora glared at Allison, who was pacing across the room.

Derek walked back into the living room, sodas in hand. “That’s only because Scott, Lydia, and Isaac were all busy.” He said, pushing Cora’s legs of the coffee table and handing her one of the sodas.

“Don’t burst my bubble man.” Stiles said, snagging the soda out of Derek’s hand. Derek glared at him but let it go, sitting next to his sister.

“I wonder what’s up.” Cora said, throwing her legs up on Derek’s lap.

Allison stopped her pacing and quickly turned on her. “What’s up?! That’s what I want to know! My father goes away for something for several months and next thing I know he wants me to meet him here. Why Peter’s place? Why haven’t I heard from him? What’s going on?!” Allison ranted, starting her pacing again. She was good under pressure and in dangerous situations, but add the last remaining member of her family into the equation and she goes a little crazy.

Derek backed a little further into the couch; glad she didn’t have a weapon. Stiles and Cora just shrugged at each other. They waited in silence, the only sounds coming from Allison’s pacing and Stiles and Cora drinking.

It wasn’t long before the heard the doorknob turning. Allison froze, taking on a protective stance, while the others got off the couch.

“What’s he doing here?” Peter asked as he stepped into the apartment, pointing at Stiles.

“Allison’s moral support.” Stiles said defensively.

“Whatever,” Peter said, walking back into the hallway.

When he came back in he was holding a baby carrier with a baby bag slung across his shoulder and an arm around Chris’ waist.

Allison’s eye began to twitch, Cora paled, Stiles looked thoroughly confused, and Derek laughed slightly.

“Who’s the mommy?” Cora asked, slightly frightened.

Peter and Chris both glared at her and Derek, as Peter eased Chris onto the couch.

“I’m gonna assume Chris.” Derek said, watching Peter get Chris settled.

Peter dropped the diaper bag on the floor and placed the baby carrier on the coffee table, lifting the newborn gently out of it. He placed the baby in Chris’ waiting arms, kissing her forehead gently.

Allison moved closer to her father, sitting on the couch arm closest to him. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She whispered, looking at the baby in her father’s arms.

“It was easier not to, especially after all the fuss I’ve made over you being with werewolves.” Chris said, uncovering the baby’s face more.

“I want to whole story later.” Allison said, sliding onto the couch. “But for now,” She stroked her new sibling’s cheek. “What’s this little one’s name?”

“Rosemary Louise” Peter said, motioning for Derek and Cora to come over.

Derek moved closer, but Cora looked slightly uncomfortable and stayed where she was. Stiles still looked like his whole world had been turned upside down.

“It’s a very nice name.” Derek said, looking at his new cousin. “I’m assuming you had a cesarean, not like there’s really any other way.”

“Exactly” Chris said, smiling at Allison stroking Rosemary’s head.

Derek turned his attention to his uncle. “She’s beautiful, Peter.” The ‘you’re lucky’ was very heavily implied.

Peter just smiled at him slightly before turning his attention to back to his still sleeping daughter.

Cora looked at the baby, vaguely concern. “Congratulations.” She said to Chris, sounding as genuine as she could. She really hated babies, they creeped her out.

“Thanks,” Chris said, looking up at Cora. He noticed Stiles’ mouth moving, but no words were coming out. “What’s with Stilinski?”

Allison only looked away from her new little sister a moment to check on Stiles. “You got me.” She said, turning back to the slowly waking baby.

Stiles’ eye twitch as he finally found his voice. “They make…” He looked at Rosemary, mouth still moving but no words coming out. “Babies?” He whispered. “From… How? Where?”

Cora seemed loosen up a little, turning to Stiles. “Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-“

Stiles cut her off. “I know how babies are made, but that doesn’t explain how a very male man gave birth to one.” He said, glaring at each other.

“I’ll explain later Stiles.” Derek said, watching as Chris placed Rosemary in Allison’s arms. “It’s something all male werewolves can do.”

“I’m calling Scott.” Stiles said, pulling his phone out.

Allison cooed over her little sister with Derek at her side. Peter watched over her like the protective father he was undoubtedly going to be, while Chris nodded off on Peter’s shoulder. Cora began slowly moving herself closer to the baby. While Stiles spoke with Scott, assuring him that this wasn’t a joke and how he needed to get his ass down here right now.

“Welcome to the family…” Allison thought about out for a moment before changing her mind. “No, welcome to the pack Rosemary, it's not just a family but all our friends too. We’re a little weird and come in all different forms, but you’ll always know someone’s watching over you.”

Allison kissed Rosemary’s head as the infant yawned, thinking about all that her sister had in her future and how they would all love her so much, even with Peter as a parent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
